vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Death of the Endless
Summary Death is the physical personification of a cosmic force and a member of the Endless. She takes on several different forms in the DC Universe. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-A Name: Death of the Endless Origin: DC Comics Gender: Genderless Age: Immeasurable (The Endless have no true end nor beggining, they're simply eternal, Death has existed ever since the first living thing existed, and shall outlive all of creation) Classification: Endless Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (High-Godly), Immortality (Type 10), Higher Dimensional Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Reality Warping (Her mere existence deforms the universe, The universe accommodates her), Acausality, Non-Corporeal, Abstract Existence (Death is both lord and personification of all death and life, and cannot be destroyed as long as these concepts exist), Life and Death Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Death has the power to free the soul of a body and send a soul to his appropriate destination, usually an afterlife or reincarnation), Magic, Shapeshifting (Can take on different forms), Nigh-Omnipresence, Dream Manipulation (Can enter dreams), Conceptual Manipulation (Can kill abstract beings such as Destiny, and will do so in the end of creation, Claimed Dream multiple times, It is implied she can kill ideas), Power Nullification (Can kill immortals), Dimensional Travel (Is the only Endless allowed to travel to the others' realms without having to ask permission), Eldritch Physiology (She is incomprehensible to mortals and the form people see when they die is only a form she made to make their passage easier, We only perceive an aspect of the Endless, as we see the light glinting from one tiny facet of some huge and flawlessly cut precious stone), Duplication (Can claim herself), Invisibility (Can choose who sees her), Telepathy (Can telepathically communicate with others), BFR (Can teleport others to different dimensions against their will), Teleportation, Cloth Manipulation and Time Travel (Changed the clothing of herself and a guest as they traveled back in time), Power Bestowal (Can create objects with powers similar to her own, Can grant immortality, Can make every being in existence immortal by simply not doing her job), Precognition (Physically manifested Lex Luthor's possible futures in front of him, Stated to have seen all possible futures), Animal Manipulation (Summoned a bird), Destruction (Can vaporize opponents, Can make those around her be reduced to dust), Resurrection (Can bring others back to life), Passive Empathy Manipulation (She is so beautiful that whoever looks at her will instantly fall in love so hard that their soul will be pulled out of their bodies, The dead are attracted to her), Mind Manipulation (Can command the dead), Can change the target's gender, Can extend the target's lifespan to give them more time, Fate Manipulation (Can make so someone else will die instead of the person who was supposed to die, Can control how someone dies, Can take a life whenever she pleases, even if it isn't their time yet), One Hit Kill (Can cause necrosis with a touch, which was shown to work on spirits, Those who touch her ankh die instantly), Size Manipulation (Her height is variable), Nigh-Omniscience (Said to know everything, and just pretends not to in order to make things more bearable), 4th Wall Awareness (Can speak directly to the reader), Energy Projection (Her ankh can shoot energy), Extrasensory Perception (Her ankh can detect the souls of the dead), Absorption (Can absorb souls), Can create black holes Attack Potency: Outerverse level (When it is time for the universe to end, Death will claim Destiny of the Endless, put the chairs on the tables, turn out the lights and lock the universe behind her when she leaves, Embodies death, and will exist anywhere where the concept of death exists as death can come anywhere at any moment, not even Lucifer Morningstar can stop that, Even escaping to The Void is only prolonging the inevitable, Claimed Dream of the Endless multiple times) Speed: Nigh-Omnipresent (Embodies death, and will exist anywhere where the concept of death exists as death can come anywhere at any moment, not even Lucifer Morningstar can stop that, Even escaping to The Void is only prolonging the inevitable) Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Striking Strength: Outerversal Durability: Outerverse level (When it is time for the universe to end, Death will claim Destiny of the Endless, put the chairs on the tables, turn out the lights and lock the universe behind her when she leaves, Embodies death, and will exist anywhere where the concept of death exists as death can come anywhere at any moment, not even Lucifer Morningstar can stop that, Even escaping to The Void is only prolonging the inevitable, Claimed Dream of the Endless multiple times) Stamina: Irrelevant Range: Outerversal (Embodies death, and will exist anywhere where the concept of death exists as death can come anywhere at any moment, not even Lucifer Morningstar can stop that, Even escaping to The Void is only prolonging the inevitable) Standard Equipment: Ankh Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscience (Said to know everything, and just pretends not to in order to make things more bearable) Weaknesses: None notable Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 1 Category:DC Comics Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Genderless Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Acausality Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Abstract Existence Users Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Soul Users Category:Magic Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Nigh-Omnipresence Category:Dream Users Category:Concept Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Eldritch Abominations Category:Duplication Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:BFR Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Travellers Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Animal Users Category:Destruction Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Empathy Users Category:Mind Users Category:Fate Users Category:One Hit Kill Users Category:Size Users Category:Nigh-Omniscience Category:4th Wall Awareness Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Black Hole Users